


I Can Relate

by animefan419



Category: Danny Phantom, Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: Takes place after the Ultimate Enemy, before the LEGO Ninjago Movie and after the LEGO Movie 2 where Danny looses his entire family to a crueler older version of himself so after the explosion of the Nasty Burger, Danny gets taken in by another family friend who is not Vlad, but what happens when Danny’s new family moves to Ninjago?





	1. Chapter 1

Things were now awesome again and after five years of being constantly attacked by aliens, things were finally at peace but before the first alien invasion Emmet and Lucy met a boy named Danny. What the couple didn’t know, was the boy that they found was not a little kid at all. In fact the child’s real age was fourteen. As to how Danny ended up here, it was because his friends, family and teacher all died at the hands of the Nasty Burger explosion thanks to an older and crueler version of himself. He had no other family except for his godfather Vlad and Danny refused to stay with him because it was what led him to that dark future in the first place. Feeling bad that he couldn’t do anything, a ghost who goes by the name of Clockwork suggested that he take him to a universe where LEGO figurines are real people.

Clockwork knew that Danny liked LEGO back when he was a kid so he actually found a world where Emmet Brikowski was a family friend during Jack’s college days. As a result, he figured that this version of Emmet would be a good influence on Danny. Another reason he thought that this world might be perfect for him was because there were some famous LEGO characters from the LEGO movie that Danny liked knew him. He then knew that he was going to have to make some changes to that world and the first thing that Clockwork did was alter some of the resident’s memories since the Danny of that world died along with everyone else during the explosion. It was hard work, but he managed to do it. The next thing that he did, was of course, tell Danny who reluctantly agreed since he really didn’t want to turn into Dark Phantom. As a result Danny was able to cross over to that world safely and after a while of living in that world, Danny warmed up to the idea and decided that he liked Emmet and Lucy as parents and apparently they got married right after ourmomaggedon.

Speaking of Lucy and Emmet, Lucy still did her daily brood since Danny was now a teenager again and as far as she was concerned, dealing with teenagers were tough. In fact she was really into her brood since Danny was a teenager now. Not only that but she didn’t even notice any of her surroundings when she said,“Things may be awsome again, but the difficulties of adapting to this new environment proves to be difficult on a daily basis, especially now that Emmet and I have to face the greatest challenge of all: parenthood.” As she continued to brood, she did not notice that her adoptive son and husband were watching her. The two began to stare and since she so into the moment, that both Danny and Emmet accidentally interrupted Lucy’s brooding session. Once she noticed their presence, she became embarrassed that half ghost teenager stared at her and that was when Emmet said,“Hi Lucy, did we accidentally interrupt your brooding time again?”

“Oh no, your fine,” said Lucy.“I was just finishing it before we leave but are you sure that moving would be such a good idea? I am actually a bit worried about Danny because he is mentally unstable right now and I am afraid that moving would only make things wrose. What if the other kids make fun of him?”

“Hey.” Said Danny surprising the two adults. Though, Danny knew that Lucy was right and he knew that he was a weird kid thanks to all of those phycology visits. Danny was always isolating himself from the other kids at school and apparently this worried his adoptive parents. In fact, it was because of the way that Danny was behaving that led to the phycology visits. Not only that but somehow Danny managed to hide everything from five different phycologists. Apparently he was able to dodge everything that they threw at him and doing it was easy since he had a wannabe phycologist for a sister.

As a result, they were getting nowhere with this and it resulted with their latest phycologist who suggested that they should move to someplace new in order to help with Danny’s mental health. Emment then told Lucy about it and said that they should go to Ninjago since he heard they are desperate for more construction workers. Not only that but the job payed more since the town was constantly attacked by an evil warlord. Danny even wondered if this was really a good idea as a result and he knew that most of his dad’s ideas ended up in a disaster. It was clear that Danny was worried.

As for Danny, he thought back to when he became a kid again. It was during the invasion and he remembered how back then he was unable to transform into his ghost half for some reason. Luckily he was rescued by Emmet and the other Master Builders. During the two years when the people of Appocolypsburge tried to get back on their feet, Danny tried to figure out why his powers weren’t working and that was when he realized that it was because he was afraid. Unfortunatly, what triggered this fear was the Nasty Burger explosion. He hoped that this wouldn’t be a problem and as time went he realized that didn’t need them. He was still scared.

Surviving in real life Apocolypseburge was hard. Still, he thought that seeing the LEGO figurines in real life was pretty awesome. Emmet looked pretty much the same as he did in the movie and the only difference was that he had tan skin from being out in the sun all day. Lucy looked the same as well, but she had no tan and when Lucy’s real hair was revealed, Danny wondered how he never noticed that she was wearing a wig the entire time to this very day. Aside from that, Danny was grateful that he at least got to experience the second movie and Danny stil wore his outfit from when the town was still in an apocalyptic state only because he thought that the outfit looked cool. He still wore his classic white t-shirt with the red circle in the middle and the only difference was that he wore a simple pair of shoulder armor and had goggles that rested upon his forehead.

He also wore camouflage jeans, fingerless gloves and a brown scarf that tied around his neck. Though for Danny, it was a big change when his dad made peace with the Sy-Star system so the only thing that Danny decided to ditch were the shoulder pads. It was cool and all but he still can’t seem to get his powers to work. Though he still thought that Emmet and Lucy were cool parents and they both at least saved him more than once. Apparently the apocalypse really messed up his phyc. As a result, his parents helped him cope from that as well as with the incident at the Nasty Burger. To this day, Danny was grateful that the two were able to help him get through it all

In fact he was grateful that Emment and Lucy took him in during the first invasion even thought it was hard to settle in because of said invasion but at least the construction worker already knew that he agreed to take him in because of Social Services. Still, it was too bad that his powers weren’t working at the time because he still wished that he could have helped out more. He was angry that he wasn’t able to help anyone as he remembered that after that episode, he decided to swear off his powers for good. As a result he feared that he might become Dark Phantom. Heck, he even feared what others might think of him.

It couldn’t be helped and he knew that he couldn’t change the past. Besides he knew that his new family would accept his ghost half. He just needed to work up the courage to do so. That is, if he wanted to tell them. To this very day, he still worried about becoming Dark Phantom. In fact he was still busy thinking about how scared he was and it wasn’t until then that he only snapped out of it when his adoptive father said,“Danny, are you ok? You were kind of spacey there for a moment.”

“I’m ok dad, I was just thinking about something personal.” Danny admitted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emmet asked only to be ignored. He then thought that moving may not be such a good idea after all. Unfortunatly the construction worker knew that this was all his idea and he knew that the move was going to happen anyway since he and Lucy were talking about it for months but that wasn’t until after a lot of convincing. As for Lucy, she reluctantly thought that maybe moving would probably be good for Danny. Though she was still worried for him. The female Master Builder then decided to shrug it off as she began to pack the last of the boxes before putting them into the moving van. Seeing the blank expresion on Danny’s face, Emmet then spoke up and said,“If this is about the move Danny, don’t worry about it. Besides don’t kids your age like anime and manga?”

“Yes, dad.” Danny sighed and even though he liked anime and manga as much as the next guy, he was more into outer space and spaceships. In fact if the half ghost had to be honest, his love for space was why he and Benny got along so well. The half ghost then decided that he was going to miss Benny the most once he saw that everything was all packed whe he and the rest of the family went into the car with the moving van following behind them. As Emmet drove, Danny then began to think some more and while they were driving Danny was once more lost in thought. Apparently the long car ride made Danny feel a bit drowsy and it wasn’t until after they finally got out of the car then that Danny was snapped out of his thoughts.

Once he was fully awake, the half ghost teenager then found all of their friends at their destination. There, he hound himself and his family saying goodby to their old friends in front of the Good Times Sypocolypseburge Airlines. In fact everyone was there when he saw, Bat-Man, Unikitty, Benny, Sweet Mayhem, Whatevera Wa’nabi and Metalbeard all waiting for them.

“Oh wow, you guys came to say goodby?” Said Emmet thrilled to see them all again.

“It was all Unikitty’s idea, not mine.” Said Bat-Man not admitting that the idea was really his.

“Thanks, I think.” Said Emmet unsure of what to say next. However that wasn’t until he asked,“Bat-Man, are you crying?” 

“No, I still have glitter in my eyes.” This was true, seeing how they all had a goodby party the day before they were supposed to leave for Ninjago. Danny then remembered how the party got out of control and Bat-Man, was for some reason, was covered in glitter. Not only that but he is still trying to get rid of the leftover glitter since yesterday not realizing that the others thought that his predicament was funny.

Unikitty then spoke up and said, “Nah, you’re just sappy when it comes to saying goodby.” Danny then snickered when the unicorn cat said this so as a result, Bat-Man was caught off guard when she announced,“Group hug!” They all did so including Danny and Bat-Man.

“Take care of you yourselves and Danny I would like you to have this old spaceship part to remember me by. Spaceship!”

“Thanks.” Said Danny as he tried not to laugh at the sudden outburst. He then put the screw that Benny gave him inside his pocket as he said his final goodby. Before everyone knew it, the Brikowski family was now on their flight for Ninjago and as the plane took flight, Danny saw the last of Sypocolypsburge. However, as the plane landed in Ninjago, it was a familiar sight to behold. To say that Danny was excited was an understatement and he only recognized the place because he used to watch the show as a kid and watched the movie when it was in theatres.

In fact, he just so happened to like them both but he decided that he was going to keep that information to himself as he wondered if he was in the world of the show or the movie. Once the plane landed, Danny was glad to finally get off the plane since he was starting to have cabin fever. That was not fun and the raven haired teen was actually glad that they finally began to settle at the new house. Once at the house however, all Danny wanted to do was lay down but unfortunatly for him, the bell rang.

“Danny, can you get the door?” Asked Lucy who was now in the middle of putting plates away. Reluctantly he did so and he was a little shocked to see that the one knocking was Misako. Not only that but her son Lloyd was with her in front of their new house so naturally he slammed the door shut not wanting to get himself involved.

“Danny don’t be rude.” Lucy scholded as she opened the door. As a result, Danny was now nervous mostly because her mother was glaring at him and that wasn’t until she said,“I am really sorry about that, my name is Lucy. Don’t be shy, come on in.”

“Hello, my name is Misako and this my son Lloyd. I baked you this pie to welcome you into the city.”

“Wow thanks, that was so thoughtful of you. Emmet honey, the neighbors have come to say hi!” Said Lucy this time calling for her husband who clumsily fell down the stairs while both Lloyd and his mother closed their eyes each time he fell seeing how painful it was. However, once Emmet was able to collect himself together he was about to say hello until he got distracted by the smell of the pie and with Emmet being Emmet he was actually going to eat it right away. Though it was a good thing that Lucy smacked his hand before he could grab a bite. Danny even had to hold back a laugh when Emment told Lucy that it hurt as a result.

However, that wasn’t until after he saw an old photo fall out of Danny’s pocket. Emmet then picked it up and as he looked at the photo he saw that it was a photo of Danny, Sam and Tucker before the Nasty Burger explosion. Danny then groaned in frusteration and it was only Danny’s luck when the construction worker beat him to it when he tried to pick it up before annyone noticed.

“Wow!” Said Emmet holding up the photo.“It’s you! Before you were all angry, gritty and insecure! Wait? I don’t remember this photo being taken.”

“Dad!” Danny said taking the photo away before Emmet could investigate further. As a result, Danny was feeling both angry and embarrassed. Though, Lloyd could almost swear that Danny’s eyes were green for a moment. As for Lucy, she sensed that her adoptive son didn’t want to talk about it so she changed the subject quickly by saying,“Ok Danny, that is enough.”

“Why don’t you guys come in and have a seat?” Emment offered but as Lloyd saw the couch he asked,“What the heck is that?” Danny then covered his face in embarassment as he said this.

“Double decker couch.” Answered Emmet who was also feeling slightly embarrassed.

“That is literally the dumbest idea ever.” Said Lloyd not really caring about the consequences of his actions.

“Lloyd, don’t be rude.” Scolded his mother and sensing that this conversation would end badly Lucy said,“Danny, why don’t you and Lloyd head upstairs and try get to know one another?” Sighing in releif, Danny did what he was told. Lloyd on the other hand, was curious about that photo that he caught a glimpse of earlier. Not only that, he was also curious about the couch since he was weirded out by it and as the two teenagers went upstairs there was a long silence until Lloyd said,“So... that happened. No offense, but your dad is weird.”

“None taken and besides my real parents were much weirder.” Said Danny surprising himself in the process. Wait? Did he just open up to the kid? Of all the people he could have opened up to, it had to be the Green Ninja. However, as Danny thought about it some more he thought that he might as well let it all out.

“So... are you like adopted?” Lloyd asked while Danny nodded his head. Lloyd then thought that the this was starting to get awkward and he knew that the reason that they were meeting the new neighbors in the first place was so that he could make a new friend. He also knew it was hard for him to make new friends because of his dad so wanting to avoid the topic he then asked,“If you don’t mind me asking, what did your real parents do that was so weird?”

“They...hunted ghosts. No lie dude.” Answered Danny and for a while there was an awkward silence. Though it was quiet until both boys began laughing. As for Danny, he thought that even though that his parents were long dead he still found it amusing that they were ghost hunters of all things and once the laughing ended Lloyd then spoke up and said,“Ok wow, that must have been so embarrassing. No offense, but that makes me feel better about having a warlord for a father and I probably should have not mentioned that because you now probably hate me.”

“None taken. My family isn’t the type to judge based on who there parents are and from the looks of it, I bet lot of people probably hates you because of your dad so I think that I can sort of relate to that. Although, I was made fun of mostly because my parents hunted ghosts.” Danny explained as Lloyd nodded his head.

“That is really weird and since my mom wants me to show you around, I might as well introduce you to my friends.” Said Lloyd while Danny silently thought that it was going to be cool to be meeting the other ninja. Unfortunatly, Danny saw that Lloyd wasn’t too thrilled about the idea. Still he hoped that they could be friends with him since he technically idolized him as a kid and he knew that he didn’t want to screw this up once he realized that trying to make friends with this guy was going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night out and Danny was having a dream even though that it was more of a nightmare than a dream. He was dreaming about that day he lost everything to the Nasty Burger explosion. His jerky older self was there as well and Danny was in his ghost form trying to fight him off. In the dream however, Danny looked like he was out of energy and there stood the older version of himself when he said,“I am inevitable Danny and it’s only a matter of time.” As a result Danny woke up screaming waking up all the other neighbors in the process. Danny than remembered that Lloyd was his next door neighbor and he realized that when he seem him, he knew that he had a lot of explaining to do.

So much for first impressions and the half ghost knew that his nightmare was only a dream but to Danny, it felt very real. Once calm Danny remembered that he was supposed to meet Lloyd and his friends today and he was tempted to blast the alarm when it began to go off. In fact, he was unhappy when he realized that it was only sunrise before waking up the neighbors. He then knew that it was not going to be a fun day but then decided that he wasn’t going to let a silly nightmare ruin his day so he got himself ready for the day before waiting for Lloyd at the bus stop. He then saw Lloyd who was apparently not happy that he woke him up on a Saturday.

“That was surly a lot of screaming last night.” Lloyd said obviously not happy while Danny felt guilty that his nightmare kept him up all night.

“Sorry about that. It was a nightmare that I have been having for weeks.” Danny admitted. 

“Nightmare huh? Well I hope that it stops soon because there are some people that need their sleep.” Lloyd said as he yawned. Danny only shrugged his shoulders not really caring one way or another as the half ghost still felt bad that his attempt at friendship with the guy wasn’t really working.”

“I think that I’ll just sleep it off during the bus ride. Wake me when we get there.” Said Danny.

“Whatever.” Said Lloyd as he yawned as well. Though Danny was still grateful that he was finally able to get at least some sleep but it didn’t help that people were giving him a nasty glare as all the other passengers that went to the other side of the bus. Even in his sleepy state Danny thought that it was funny since he remembered it from watching the movie even though he was a little concerned for Lloyd. He knew why they were both being given those angry glares but decided to make a note about it to himself that he should just asked Lloyd about it thinking that asking would be the right thing to do and since the trip was a little long, they both agreed to take turns sleeping. At the end of the trip, Danny unfortunately became a little motion sick due to the sudden stop.

However that wasn’t until Danny became excited when finally saw all of Lloyd’s friends. He didn’t show it though and even though he was still trying to wake up he nearly attacked Zane with his powers when the android decided to sneak up on him and said,“Hello fellow human teenager, I have not seen your face around here before. Are you new?”

“Oh good grief, give a guy a heart attack will you?” Danny said a little agitated.

“I do not understand how a heart attack would kill someone but my scans do indicate that your heart is beating half the normal speed rate.” Said Zane as if he was stating the obvious which was not really helping with Danny’s mood at all.

“Looks like someone has woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning but there is nothing that some calming tea won’t fix. My name name is Nya and thank you for not freaking out on Lloyd after learning that his father is Garmadon. Usually when people do, the results aren’t usually that pretty and unfortunately there is this rumor spreading around town that Lloyd is going to take over Ninjago after his father but Lloyd actually worries that he might become evil.” Nya explained.

“Thanks Nya.” Said a still sleepy Lloyd as he gave her an angry glare.

“Well now that is over and done with, my name is Cole and I am a part time DJ, the coward over there is Jay, the hot headed ego maniac is Kai and I see that you already met Zane, Lloyd and Nya. By the way, what happened to you guys? You both look like you been hit by a bus or something.”

“I accidentally woke up everyone because of a nightmare I been having for weeks.” Danny admitted.

“Yikes, but I am glad that you are tolerating Lloyd because most people hate him because of his father.” Cole said sadly.

“Dude, I totally get the whole worring about becoming evil thing. I wouldn’t worry though, because my family and I don’t judge people based on who their parents are.” Lloyd then smiled at this thinking that Danny might not seem so bad after all. However that wasn’t until the half ghost said,“So calming tea? I think that I could actually go for some.”

“Yeah, you two defiantly look like you could use some caffeine or something.” Kai agreed before trying to wake up Danny who looked like he was about to fall asleep again. Once at the coffee shop, the other ninja asked questions about Danny in order to get to know him better. They asked him questions like where he came from, what he likes and what he disliked. He then answered all of those questions in order and he even told the ninja about things from his past life. Though he did leave certain things out like the Nasty Burger explosion, the fact that they were supposed to be fictional characters in his world or the fact that he was from a parallel world and also the fact that he had ghost powers.

He wasn’t quite ready to tell them about those things yet but he did told the ninja about the adventure he had with Rex and Emmet. Honestly, he thought that it was cool experiencing the second movie in real life even though that there were a few differences here and there but he still had a good time experiencing it either way. The ninja on the other hand, thought that it was cool when they learned that he was from Sypocolypseburge and they knew that the town was in America and they even thought that it was kind of awesome to meet a foreigner. However, as they were still talking trying to get to know each other, Chen the cheerleader and his friends came in interrupting the friend’s pleasant conversation.

“Looks like Garmadork has the nerve to show his face here. Who’s the new guy? He looks American.” Danny snorted at this taking high offense of the racist comment Chen just made. 

“Dude, that sounds a bit racist.” Kai said wincing a little once he heard this.

“Figures that Garmadork would hang out with an American. By the way, how do you know Japanese so well?” Chen asked out of curiousisty ignoring Kai completly so having enough of Chen’s racist remarks, Danny confronted the bully and said,“First of all I learned Japanese from my mother and believe me when I say that she was like a drill sargent when it came to teaching the language to me. Second, if you are going to be mean to me and my friends than I suggest that you either leave or get out!” To say that Danny was angry was an understatement and like before, Lloyd saw that his eyes were now green and he was glad that the other ninja noticed this as well. This confirmed that he wasn’t going mad and he thought that it was actually pretty funny to watch Chen throw a temper tantrum.

“Fine, I don’t want to hang at this looser place anyway.” Said Chen as he and the two cheerleader’s that were with him left.

“Dude that was awsome! Though I would stand up to Chen myself but I was too scared. How did you do it?” Said Jay who was cowering behind Kai as he gently pushed the lightning ninja away.

“Well, I was bullied a lot back in my old school and because of that I built up a zero tolerance for bullying.” Danny explained.

“Ok that is kind of cool. Not the bullying part though.” Cole said unsure what to say next. In fact the ninja decided that they actually liked Danny. Not only that but even Lloyd was starting to warm up to him since he thought that anyone who could stand up to Chen was cool in his book. However, once Monday rolled around Danny realized that it was now his first official day of Ninjago Highschool and currently he and the rest of the ninja were in physics class listening to a lecture about parallel worlds. Though the rest of the class were asleep and the only ones that were actually awake were Lloyd, Nya and Danny since they seemed to be the only ones who were actually interested in the subject.

“So Danny, do you think that parallel world’s exsist?” Lloyd asked as he took notes from the video.

“Sure why not?” Danny said shrugging his shoulders not really caring. Kai now interested in the concersation finally decided to wake up and asked,“Do you think that there is a world where I am a blacksmith? Oh man, that would be so cool!”

“Dude, you think that anything from ancient Japan is cool and believe me when I say that you are a complete otaku.” Danny snorted.

“Shut up. I am not a complete otaku, I play football remember?” Said Kai now embarrassed.

“Where I come from, it’s a complement and you’d still be considered an otaku.” Danny countered.

“Quiet guys, there are some people here who are actually trying to learn.” Said a now annoyed Nya but the conversation was only ended when the teacher told them to be quiet. Though Danny was more worried about that dent in the Fenton thermos than the noisy classroom because last Clockwork also visited his bedroom and told him about a possible escape of Dark Phantom. Once Clockwork warned him about this, the half ghost teen wondered if he should be worried. However, what he did not know was how right he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was happy that he finally met the ninja and to Danny they seemed pretty cool. Not only that but he was even thinking about asking them if he could join their team but as he was thinking this, he was still scared to use his powers which was why he was loitering by their lockers. “Maybe this is a bad idea.” Danny said outloud to himself and not long after he soon found himself debating on wether or not he should go through with it.

“Then again it would be pretty awesome to see the actual secret ninja headquarters.” Danny was now acting like a fangirl entertained by the idea and he was now at war with himself. “But I might have to show my new friend my ghost powers and would hate me forever if I ever told them about that.” The next thing the the half ghost did was putting himself in a fetal position being a nervous wreck. “This isn’t going to work.” Danny said as he laid down flat on his stomach.

“Hello Danny, my scans indicate that you are under some kind of distress.” Said Zane scaring Danny in the process.

“Zane, we seriously need to talk about your people skills one of these days. How long were you watching me?”

“I have been watching you for about approximately five minutes.”

“That’s creepy but why?”

“Kai wanted to tell you that he wanted to throw you a welcome to Ninjago party at your house since he found out that your parents are going to be away for the weekend and he wants you to be there since the party is for you. Though Jay still thinks that it is a bad idea and you should have seen the look on his face when we told him about it. You should have been there, it was funny.”

“Huh, I have never actually been to a party before and the last time there was a party at my house I wasn’t even invited.” Danny said laughing at the memory. He was still pretty angry at Dash and the A-listers that day but at least he could always look back and laugh. Not only that but it was actually kind of nice talking about the past with Zane and the others so he was actually relieved that Zane didn’t question why he was loitering by their lockers in the first place. The duo then finally met up with the rest of the gang and even though this was day two in Ninjago, Danny was starting to feel more comfortable around the other ninja but that wasn’t until his breath began to turn blue.

“Danny why is your breath blue? It’s not even cold out.” Said Cole stating the obvious.

“My scans indicate that it is 77 degrees.” Zane said agreeing with Cole.

“I wouldn’t worry about it because I think that it is probably nothing.” Replied Danny hoping that they would believe him but that wasn’t until he saw a familiar face. As a result, all of the ninja were shocked as to what they saw. Jay on the other hand, was cowering behind Kai while Danny only rolled his eyes knowing exactly who it was.

“I am the Box Ghost! Beware my wrath of cardboard packaging!”

“Box Ghost? I haven’t seen you in like forever, but why are you here in Ninjago?” Danny asked clearly confused.

“Who is that?” Kai asked more shocked than scared.

“That my friends, is the Box Ghost. He has the power over boxes and stuff but don’t worry because he isn’t really all that threatening. He’s just annoying, but I still wouldn’t underestimate him because the last time someone did, he unleashed Pandora’s Box.” Danny explained as the others just stared at the ghost.

“Hey, I have feelings too you know.” The Box Ghost complained.

“Get out of here, even though I still have know idea why you are even in Ninjago in the first place.” With that said the Box Ghost left but before he did he said,“Beware.” After that all eyes were now on Danny and the stares were making the half ghost feel very uncomfortable. Although he was relieved when Zane realized what was going on since he was the only one out of all the ninja who figured out his secret. Sort of. At least he and the rest of the group were able to read his body language which indicated to the others that the half ghost really didn’t want to talk about it so they decided to let it go for now.

Kai on the other hand, was the only one who was suspiscoius of Danny but decided to let his new friend talk about it when he was ready and since their teacher decided dropped piles of homework on them, they all agreed to go to Danny’s house in order to get the homework done faster. As a result, Lloyd didn’t really say anything to Danny until they got to his house after the incident with the Box Ghost. He figured that he should probably talk to Danny’s parents about this to see if they knew anything. He was also aware that he was now going down a personal level but he had to ask.

“Mom, Dad, I’m home.” Danny announced as he came inside the house. His adoptive parents were in the house just as Lloyd expected but was a little surprised to see that his mother was there too. If Lloyd had to be honest, he would have to say that he was a little embarrassed that his mother came over. As for Danny, he was a little worried about which ghosts other than his evil self from the future would be coming to Ninjago and he knew that they would make it harder to keep his secret.

“Hi Danny how was school?” Emmet asked.

“It was find Dad.” Danny lied since he was too busy thinking about their encounter with the Box Ghost.

“Danny this is Lloyd’s mother Misako and I have to say that I am glad that you are finally making friends and Misako here was just warning us about Lloyd’s father and I wanted to let you know that if he ever comes to attack the city, be sure to duck and cover.” Lucy said as she messed with Danny’s hair while the other ninja snickered at this before going up stairs even though that Lloyd was the only one who stayed.

“What’s wrong Lloyd?” Emmet asked out of concern.

“It’s Danny, he has been acting kind of weird around us all day at school today.” Lloyd answered.

“Yeah, I figured that this was bound to happen. Listen, before we adopted Danny and the whole alien invasion thing happened, I got a call from scocial services asking me if I wanted to adopt Danny. He was the son of a friend of mine from Amity Park and something... not great happened. Of course I said yes to the offer and he was originally going to be sent to his godfather Vlad, but for some reason Danny was so afraid to go to his godfather’s house. I tried asked him but he just wouldn’t open up and Lucy and I even tried five different phycologists to help him.” Emmet explained as Lloyd’s eyes widened at this and he was even shocked to learn that they went to five different phycologists before moving to Ninjago.

“Not only that but I am actually relieved are glad that Danny is starting to open up to you.” Lucy added surprising Lloyd even further. As a result Lloyd had more questions than answers. He knew that if he wanted Danny to talk more than he had to spend more time with him. Maybe he would even go as far as telling Danny that he is the Green Ninja but he would have to talk about it with his teammates first before making a big descision like this first and even if he did tell Danny, it wasn’t like he was going to believe him. Would he?


	4. Chapter 4

After school, the ninja were busy training for the next Garmadon invasion. Lloyd on the other hand was a little distracted since he was too busy thinking about the new guy and he felt bad because he knew that their relationship is a little rocky but other than that he thought that Danny was ok. Though what bothered him the most was why the kid avoided opening up to everyone up till now and he was lost in his own thoughts as a result but since Lloyd was so distracted, he didn’t realize that he was about to get his but whooped. Badly. Still, it didn’t stop the other ninja from dog pulling him and that was when Sensei Wu started to realize that something was wrong and that was when Wu stopped the training session.

“It seems that you are distracted today.” Said Sensei Wu out of concern while Lloyd tried to get himself up.

“Sorry Sensei, it’s just that new kid Danny. He is really weird and I think that he might be hiding something. I mean he did seem to know that one ghost we saw.” Lloyd admitted.

“I scanned his heart rate once and it was beating half its’ normal speed.” Zane added.

“Only half? Do you think that he just has heart problems?” Nya asked.

“Heart problems or not, you all must respect his privacy and if he had a secret than he can share it to you all when he is ready.” Sensei Wu said scolding the ninja.

“Yeah, but his breath was blue, did any one ever noticed that?” Kai said out of concern.

“I think that I saw his eyes turn green once.” Jay added.

“Really?” Cole said now interested while Wu only rolled his eyes. The ninja than began to talk about the weird things about Danny and Wu wanted to put a stop to it so he said,“That is enough. Like I said before, if Danny wanted to tell you his secret than he will tell you when he is ready. Anyway before I was rudely interrupted, I wanted to announce that there will be a new ninja joining out ranks.” That was when the other ninja became excited as they wondered who it could be.

“Cool a new ninja, I wonder who it will be.” Said Kai entertained about the idea. Meanwhile Danny was heading home thinking about how he can become friends with the ninja while also thinking about how Lloyd’s friends seemed to like him. Though he wished that his team was there. Spongebob would know what to do because he knew that the yellow sponge could make friends with anybody. After all this time Danny still kept in touch with his inter dimensional buddies and surprisingly some were different ages than he remembered as he thought about Jimmy telling him about his theory that each of their world’s might be running on different time zone. That could explain why Timmy is still ten while Jimmy is thirteen.

“I should give either Jimmy or Spongebob a call sometime.” Danny thought out loud to himself. The half ghost then entertained himself by imagining himself telling Timmy to not go to the beach and seeing the ten year old do it anyway. He smiled thinking that was how Timmy worked not noticing that Lloyd and the others were spying on him. Though Danny did manage to catch the others watching him but he pretended that he didn’t notice as he remembered that he was supposed to meet up with his dad at work after school today. He knew that his dad would be happy to see him and was glad that his school has an early day today which was why it was still the afternoon.

“I wonder who Jimmy and Spongebob is.” Said Jay as the other ninja told him to be quiet. Then ninja then followed Danny to the construction site where the half ghost’s dad was supposed to be at. Once there Danny managed to grab his dad’s attention. He then saw that his dad was on top of an unfinished building eating lunch as the constuction worker waved hi and Danny waved back. The ninja then leaned in closer as the two began to talk.

“Hello Danny, your mother wanted me to tell you that we are going out tonight so be sure that you don’t spoil your dinner.” Said Emmet.

“Thanks, I think.” Replied Danny.

“So what's on your mind? You seem kind of distant Danny.”

“Yeah, I have been meaning to work up the courage to tell you. Do you remember Rex?”

“My jerky older self from an alternate timeline? Yeah why?”

“Well, this might thicken the plot but I want to tell you that I might have a jerky older self from an alternate future as well.” Admitted Danny as Emmet whinced knowing how hard dealing with that kind of thing is. As the ninja were listening in on the conversation they were shocked to learn about this from Danny. However Emmet still wanted to help Danny so he said,“I am not really sure how to respond to that but I am sure that but I am positive that if you stay true to yourself, he wouldn’t bother you anymore. That is what I did to make Rex back to the future, but I sometimes wish that he was still here.”

“I wish that it was that simple and it is better said than done. I’m scared.”

“Maybe we should talk about this with your mother.” Emmet said hoping that Lucy won’t freak out when she hears about it. Aside from that, Lloyd and the other ninja were still shocked and now they really wished that they have listened to Sensei Wu. They wished that they have not learned a dark secret about Danny and they were now feeling sorry for themselves so as if on cue, the city of Ninjago was now being attacked but the one who was attacking wasn’t Garmadon. In fact, it was somebody else and the two people that were attacking were someone that both Danny and Emmet recognized and was also someone who Danny hoped to never see.

“Hello Ninjago! I am Rex Dangervest and I’m back!” Said the invader now known as Rex.

“Oh please, you all thought that the idiot Garmadon would attack you?” Said the other shocking Danny in the process.


End file.
